


Дело об исчезновении… (спойлер?)

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Care, Crowley the drama Queen, Detective, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt / Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, er - Freeform, incomprehensible husbands, kink on completeness, Забота, Кроули королева драмы, Юмор, ангст, броманс - Freeform, в непостижимые мужья, детектив, драма, дружба, идиоты в любви, постканон, флафф, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Кроули шокирован и озабочен таинственной пропажей и собирается немедленно вывести Азирафаэля на чистую воду… ну или хотя бы еще разок припереть к стенке пусть даже и не монастыря.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020





	Дело об исчезновении… (спойлер?)

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены любого характера, являются совершеннолетними вот уже шесть тысяч лет

— Ангел, теперь, когда мы наконец-то одни…

— О-о-о, мой дорогой! Звучит многообещающе!

— Прекрати! Я не о том! То есть и о том, конечно, но… Сначала о более важном!

— Ну знаешь! Что может быть важнее...

— Не путай меня! Я и так за сегодняшний вечер чего только не передумал. Мне нужен ответ, ангел! Честный.

— Да?

— Только не ври!

— А вот сейчас было даже как-то обидно. Вообще-то я ангел, мой дорогой, а ангелам можно доверять…

— Ангел! Я знаю тебя шесть тысяч лет! _Хорошо_ знаю!

— Какая просто-таки кошмарная несправедливость: шесть тысяч лет безупречной репутации, огромное количество благих вещаний и дел, спасенных жизней и душ, но разве кто-нибудь назовет меня Благовестником или Спасителем? Нет. А стоило один только раз… один-единственный раз!

— Ангел! Прекрати! Отвечай!

— Хорошо, хорошо.

— Ну?!

— Но ты ведь так и не задал вопрос.

— Что ты с ним сделал, ангел?!

— Никак не возьму в толк, дорогой мой… Ты о чем?

— Не притворяйся!

— ?..

— Куда ты его дел?!

— Кого?

— Не кого, а что!

— Э-э-э... что?

— Ангел!

— Кроули?

— Ты решил взять его заложником? Чтобы меня шантажировать, да? И теперь будешь требовать выкуп? Знай заранее: я на все согласен! На любые условия, ну ты же меня знаешь! Любые, ангел!

— Кроули...

— Только не говори мне, что его больше нет! И не будет! Что ты от него избавился навсегда! Я этого не переживу!!!

— Ох... Кроули… вот, выпей водички.

— Не надо! Не утешай меня! Эта мерзкая сиреневоглазая задница победила, да?! Ты его послушался?! И… у-у-у-уничтожил! Мою любовь! Мое обожание! Мое у-у-у-убежище! Кого ты послушался, ангел?! Он же у-у-урод! И приду-у-урок! Он же ничего не понимает! Вообще! Ни в чем! Даже в порнографии!

— Кроули… я ничего не уничтожал.

— Правда?..

— Правда.

— Тогда где?! Я хочу его видеть! Немедленно! Я должен убедиться, что с ним все в порядке!

— С… чем?

— Не издевайся, ангел! Ты знаешь, о чем я!

— Да в том-то и дело, что понятия не имею, мой дорогой, а ты… Ты меня пугаешь. Ты весь вечер на меня так странно смотрел…

— Ну не мог же я припереть тебя к стенке и потребовать объяснений прямо там, на глазах у всех этих напыщенных пернатых индюков! И наших тоже! Райско-Адский корпоратив, и кому только в голову пришла такая бредовая идея?!

— Эм-м-м, мой дорогой… Даже и не знаю, что тут ответить. Хм… Тебе?

— Я был не в себе! И вообще, это был не я! А полтора литра бренди! Только они во мне тогда и были на что-то способны! А ты и рад! С Гавриилом! Весь вечер!

— Мы говорили о непостижимости Ее Плана.

— Четыре часа подряд?!

— Ну... План ведь и на самом деле непостижим, и можно высказывать и обсуждать самые разные предположения.

— Ладно, ладно, ангел… Всевышняя с ним, с этим напыщенным придурком и его предположениями. Плевать мне на него! Мне важен ты. И твой… твое... Я даже не буду спрашивать, как и зачем ты это сделал, но… Просто верни все обратно… Как было. Пожалуйста!

— Я верну, обязательно, не расстраивайся так, милый мой! Просто объясни мне: что я должен вернуть?

— Твое пузичко, ангел! Мягкое, белое, милое, нежное, волшебное ангельское пузичко! Которое я обожаю! К которому хочу прижиматься всю оставшуюся вечность! Я не хочу прижиматься вот к этому! Жесткому и твердому, словно камень! Я не хочу, чтобы ты становился таким! Пожалуйста, ангел!

— Ох, Кроули… это же всего лишь корсет!

— Корсет?

— Ну да. Первая встреча на таком высоком уровне, ну я и подумал, что надо выглядеть прилично, а Гавриил говорил, что я размяк и потерял форму…

— Гавриил! Так и знал, что без этой белоперой задницы не обошлось!

— Ну я и… Но это всего лишь корсет, его легко снять.

— Ангел!

— Да?

— Можно… я его уберу?

— Конечно, я и сам собирался… Ох, хорошо-то как! Спасибо. Все-таки без него намного приятнее.

— Плюс-с-с-с пятьс-с-с-сот! Мягкое, нежное, теплое, словно райские облака… Я в Раю, ангел… Не слушай никого, ты в самой лучшей форме из всех возможных! И не смей ничего менять! Яс-с-сно, ангел?

— Как скажешь, мой дорогой. Как скажешь...


End file.
